role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SkunkMask
SkunkMask (スカンクマスク Sukankumasuku) is a skunk-themed Nocturne, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Not much is currently known about SkunkMask's personality though so far he is shown to be an immature punk, but still effective fighter. He mainly relies on his gasses (literally) for combat, but also relies on melee for his attacks. He's not exactly dumb, just immature it seems. He also had a low attention span, sometimes getting distracted easily by other things. Despite his flaws, he was very willing to impress CobraMask and did not like being looked down upon as a weakling. For this, he worked hard to get on CobraMask's good side, though one day he would find that costly... History Backstory Little is known about SkunkMask's past. He was another criminal that RaccoonMask knew and busted out of prison (like GokiMask) to act as one of his associates. Rumor has it that SkunkMask was arrested for (deliberately) passing gas in public....silent but deadly indeed. Debut: Flamingo Squadron Eliminated? SkunkMask first appeared in RP when ChameleonMask and RaccoonMask led Neo SquidMask into a trap where ChameleonMask posed as ScorpionMask, only to lead him to a pit where she kicked him (Neo SquidMask) into, where inside of said pit, RaccoonMask then deployed SkunkMask to fight off Neo SquidMask. SkunkMask and Neo SquidMask chased each other around at first, with SkunkMask firing out his Stink Bomb in an attempt to take down Neo SquidMask. Fortunately for Neo SquidMask, he was able to avoid the gases with his Shadow Zone. SkunkMask then got out his chakrams and chased Neo SquidMask, threatening to cut off his tentacles and use them as a sushi meat. Neo SquidMask then sprayed ink at SkunkMask, causing SkunkMask to fall over and spaz out. SkunkMask then got back up and leaped up, only then to be blasted at the back, sending sparks off of his back. As SkunkMask landed down, CondorMask then appeared to him. CondorMask offered him (SkunkMask) to either flee now or get beaten, to which SkunkMask refused either, so CondorMask then opened fire his Condor Magnums at him, causing SkunkMask to bleed shadows badly. Not wanting to take much more pain, SkunkMask then used Shadow Manifest and fled. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 1: The Phantom's Warning SkunkMask appeared briefly in the RP where he lined up along with ChameleonMask, RaccoonMask, and CatMask. RaccoonMask was still mad at him for previously causing them a failure back when FlamingoMask was still out of the game, to which SkunkMask defended himself by stating he would have had him had it not been for CondorMask showing up. Determined to prove himself and not wanting to look like a weakling, SkunkMask then headed out to hunt down FlamingoMask to prove himself to CobraMask and RaccoonMask. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception SkunkMask trekked through Lansing, and later caught up with FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, MoleMask and CondorMask at the Mecha Galgen Gang's Mecha Factory, where he tore down one of the walls to get in by using his Skunk Gas Breath to corrode the walls down. ScorpionMask was also with him. Under ScorpionMask's orders, SkunkMask then blasted his Skunk Gas Breath, melting them in the process. CondorMask then opened fire at SkunkMask, gaining SkunkMask's attention. SkunkMask was quick to notice the Mecha Galgen Gang's Factory combusting outside of their area, but didn't care and then fired his Skunk Gas Breath down around. Neo SquidMask then shocked SkunkMask with his tentacles, hurting SkunkMask. Booker also then opened fire at SkunkMask, angering SkunkMask and causing him to get out his chakarams. Booker shot at SkunkMask, only for SkunkMask to deflect the round with one of his chakarams. FlamingoMask and CondorMask then both kicked down SkunkMask, causing him to roll over. Booker then jumped in and drop-kicked SkunkMask in the face, causing him to roll over. SkunkMask and Booker then fought each other for a bit, with SkunkMask using his Skunk Claws against Booker, to which Booker then punched him down. SkunkMask then used his Stink Bomb against Booker, FlamingoMask and CondorMask, making their vision blurry. SkunkMask then got back up and sprayed around his Skunk Gas Breath around the insides of the building, causing the inside of the place to come crumbling down. Booker then used his detonator against both he (SkunkMask) and ScorpionMask, creating an explosion that sent the two of them flying aways. As SkunkMask landed down, he faded aways using Shadow Manifest. However as it turned out the destruction he left behind from his Sunk Gas Breath reacted negatively with the flames and gas, thus creating an explosive chain reaction.... SkunkMask's Last Chance SkunkMask was sent by CobraMask to spy on FlamingoMask to check up on progress on ScorpionMask's venom. He at first mainly stood by and watched, though got distracted at one point when he nearly attacked an ice cream truck, only then to be told to go back to focusing. After CondorMask, Neo SquidMask, Cotton and Ayame then went over to pick up Sagiri and Unica, CobraMask then ordered SkunkMask to go over and ambush them. SkunkMask was overjoyed and then tossed aside his camera and quickly went over to ambush them; using his Shadow Manifest to stay hidden. He also brought along with him some Shadelinqs. SkunkMask began his ambush shortly sometime after Robot FlamingoMask infiltrated within CondorMask's place, then melting down a wall of CondorMask's place. Once CondorMask, Neo SquidMask, Ayame and Cotton then all got out, SkunkMask then started hurling his throwing knives at them; SaberMask then appeared and fired energy blasts down against him and Robot FlamingoMask. SaberMask and SkunkMask then battled each other, with SaberMask delivering some powerful physical attacks against him. Soon SkunkMask then got back up and sprayed his Skunk Gas Breath around; aiming for Neo SquidMask. However Neo SquidMask avoided out of the ways in time, instead making SkunkMask killing two Shadelinqs instead. As SkunkMask then began attacking Neo SquidMask with his claws, SaberMask then kicked a pice of the ground against SkunkMask, knocking him down. As SkunkMask rolled around, SaberMask then grabbed SkunkMask and Robot FlamingoMask together, then kicking them down. SkunkMask then used Stink Bomb against SaberMask, making him dizzy and disoriented. SkunkMask then got out his chakarams and slashed against SaberMask, to which SaberMask retaliated by slashing at his stomach. FlamingoMask then appeared and fired down his Flamingo Beam near SkunkMask. SkunkMask then focused on attacking FlamingoMask, throwing out many of his knives at or around him. After getting kicked around by SaberMask, SkunkMask then got out his chakarams and then fought off FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then got out his Wrecking Flail and fought off SkunkMask. FlamingoMask then smacked SkunkMask across, invoking SkunkMask to then spray his Skunk Gas Breath towards FlamingoMask; to which FlamingoMask quickly then flew up out of the ways. Some Shadelinqs rushed in and fired attacks at FlamingoMask, only for a few to get by SkunkMask's Skunk Gas Breath, corroding and killing them. After then getting hit by SaberMask's ray of darkness energy, SkunkMask had enough and then leaped up, intent on tackling both FlamingoMask and SaberMask. However FlamingoMask was quick enough to notice SkunkMask and then hurled his Shadow Stake at SkunkMask. The Shadow Stake managed to pierce through SkunkMask's chest, fatally wounding him. As SkunkMask fell down, he was dying, but not before he could deliver one last Stink Bomb against his opponents, sending his opponents flying back and destroying CondorMask's place. SaberMask then promptly went up and smacked down on the already dying SkunkMask, killing him. SkunkMask then vanished, leaving only the Shadow Stake and a black outline of where he once was. Abilities & Weapons * Shadow Manipulation: SkunkMask has control over shadow manipulation. * Stink Bomb: SkunkMask's self-titled "Stink Bomb" technique is his signature attack in where he releases clouds of putrid smelling smog (which he can appear to release either from his rear or whole body) that can make it's targets stink much like a real skunk can do, however his can send his opponents disoriented and woozy, giving him enough time to attack back with little opposition temporarily. * Skunk Gas Breath: SkunkMask can also fire another gas attack, though this time it comes from his mouth, this time being a gas breath that functions similar to acidic mist. It is capable of melting, corroding or burning whatever it hits. It is able to melt buildings and vehicles even. * Chakrams: SkunkMask is also armed with chakrams that he can use to hack and slash at his foes, or throw at them with. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, SkunkMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Skunk Claws: SkunkMask has very sharp claws that he can use for combat. * Enhanced Reflexes: SkunkMask has enhanced reflexes; being able to catch or stop incoming bullets or missiles at him. * Throwing Knives: SkunkMask was equipped with various throwing knives, many of which he could use to throw against his enemies. He seemingly had an unlimited amount. Weaknesses * Light Energy: SkunkMask is weak to light energy. * Strength: SkunkMask is not that strong, often relying on his gas attacks or weapons for combat. * Flammable Gas: SkunkMask's gas is very flammable, thus he himself must be careful when using it in his area. Trivia * SkunkMask was something of a late addition, as he was not present for the early drafts for the Brotherhood of Nocturnes draft. * SkunkMask is the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to not play an important role in his debut. * In terms of appearance, he looks similar to MacabreMask, chiefly in terms of color and suit. This is interesting, as MacabreMask was also an associate of RaccoonMask's. * He is the fourth Nocturne to have a "nose". The first were RaccoonMask, HyenaMask and MacabreMask. * He is the third Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to die in RP, following LeechMask and GokiMask. However outside of RP, MacabreMask and BrockenMask have also died, thus technically making him the fifth. ** SkunkMask is also the second one of RaccoonMask's deployed Nocturnes to have died. ** Finally, he is also the second member of there's to have been slain by FlamingoMask. The first was MacabreMask. * The idea for SkunkMask came to Gallibon the Destroyer recalling a near encounter with a skunk in real life back during his childhood. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Criminals Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs